


You're like me ?

by LOSTxLIGHT



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Selena Gomez References, Smut, Soft Girlfriends, Song: Girls Like Girls (Hayley Kiyoko), Universe Alteration, Wizards, Wizards of Waverly Place - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTxLIGHT/pseuds/LOSTxLIGHT
Summary: Alex thinks that she's the roughest girl in Tribeca Prep highschool....until the new girl shows up. She has detention before she's even had a class and is pulling pranks Alex couldn't dream of.Alex is dubious at first. Who is this girl? Is she trying to take her spot as the queen of the school?Alex keeps her close to see how this can unfold, it takes a turn in a direction she didn't expect.
Relationships: Stevie Nichols/Alex Russo
Kudos: 1





	You're like me ?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place right after the episode "Detention Election" :).

"So how did you do it?" I ask Stevie while taking a lick from my ice cream. We decided to get to know each other a little better after the genius prank she pulled in Mr. Laritate's office. Hundreds of posters of Justin hung up in a locked office, in what must have been the speed of light is an impressive prank.  
We're walking through the park, it’s a beautiful day and the shadows of the leaves above us are casting a pretty picture on the path.  
“Do what?” Stevie retorts after a little hesitation, she doesn’t look at me. I turn away, I don’t want to seem like I’m staring.  
“How’d you like…hang up all the posters of Justin so quickly, and how’d you even get into Laritate’s office? I thought I was the only one with an extra key for it.” I laugh at my own little remark. That key was earned.  
“You think I’m going to reveal all my pranking secrets so quickly Russo?” I catch her smirking in the corner of my eye.  
“It was worth a shot I guess” We both laugh, I think I’m really enjoying her company  
We take a seat on one of the benches over looking the lake. It wasn’t far from here I helped Justin escape from his half breed werewolf girlfriend. I smile at the memory.  
“So…you’re friend Harper seems a little different from you…” Stevie says, like she’s throwing the idea into the void. It doesn’t need to be answered but I can if I want. An invitation.  
“Yeah, we’ve known each other forever, she’s really sweet” I stop for a moment “are you implying that I’m not sweet” I fake a gasp. Stevie laughs  
“You don’t strike me immediately as someone who is too….sugary?” We both laugh. There’s a few beats of silence. It should seem awkward but I feel quite comfortable in her presence. The lights catching her eyelashes and I have to stop myself from staring. I wish I could have long eyelashes like hers.  
I should have been home 40 minutes ago for my shift at the sub shop. I just feel really cosy here and can’t bring myself to leaving.  
The sun is starting to set and the sound of the water lapping against the bank of the lake is all I can hear. I want to find out what this girl wants. Is she a threat to me? It doesn’t feel like that, despite the fact that she clearly wants to be the new bad girl in school.  
I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. Shit, it’s dad and somehow I’m now an hour and a half late for my shift.  
“Ugh sorry I think I have to go home” I whisper, looking at the text from my dad.  
“Already?”  
“yeah”  
“where do you live?” she starts to stand up, I guess the tranquil moment is over. Back to the hectic city.  
“Waverly Place”  
“C’mon, I’ll walk you home. It’s getting dark and I want to make sure you’re okay” She picks up my bag for me and hands it to me. Our fingers brush briefly, I focus on her black nail polish. Its chipping a little on her index finger, but other than that…perfection. I guess perfection surrounds this girl. Perfect pranks, perfect nail polish.  
……  
“So, I guess they thought pulling down the school statue was the final straw” Stevie finishes up her story on how she had to change schools.  
“can’t imagine why, I pull down ours weekly and no one says a thing” I say sarcastically  
“sure you do” Stevie chuckles  
We arrive at the door of the sub shop and I can see Max is inside clearing the tables, getting ready for closing.  
“You own this place?” Stevie asks smoothly. Noticing I’m a little stiff.  
“Ugh yeah, my parents do. I think I just missed my shift” as much as people think I wouldn’t care, I can’t help but to feel guilty. Max covered for me and I think he was supposed to be going on a date tonight.  
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, I would have walked faster if I had have known you needed to be back”  
“No no, it’s okay. It’s my fault, I wasn’t keeping track of the time” I don’t know why but the idea of Stevie feeling like she did something wrong was way worse than all the guilt I felt for missing the shift.  
“Okay…so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, of course” I don’t know whether or not I should hug her. Are we on that level yet? Stevie put her hand out comfortably for a dap handshake. Oh, yeah…she’s cool. I do my best to follow through with it and not be painfully awkward.  
What’s happening to me…I’m the embodiment of cool.  
“see ya” she nods and walks down the street.  
I never asked where she lives, I hope she’ll be okay.  
I walk through the doors of the sub shop and am immediately confronted with Justin bragging to the few customers that are left about his newfound presidency in school.  
Everything here is just right. Nothing to make me feel out of step. Max doesn’t seem too vexed about missing his date so I’m fortunate there.  
Dad does call me into the living room upstairs talk to me though….understandably.  
“I thought you said you weren’t going to miss another shift Alex” he’s not mad, just disappointed  
“I know dad I’m so sorry, I was getting to know the new girl in school. She doesn’t have any friends yet and I didn’t want to ditch her.” It’s the truth and yet it feels like a lie.  
He grumbles a little “that does sound like a good excuse. I’ll let it slide one last time but this can’t become a habit again. We’re counting on you kids to help out here”  
“I know dad, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again”  
He leaves and I let out a massive breath. How long was I holding that in? I collapse on the couch, taking a minute to try and catch my breath.  
“Soooo….i guess I’ll see you tomorrowwww” I hear Justin mutter in a high pitch voice in the doorway  
“Justin! Shut up!” I throw a pillow in his general direction, he throws it back right away and continues  
“oh…yeah….of…of course Stevie. You’re so cool Stevie, I wish I was like you Stevie.”  
“I never said that!”  
“No, but you were thinking it” he started cackling loudly  
“UGH, shut up you idiot”  
“Awww, has Alex made a new friend? Little criminal friend? Aww so sweet”  
“Leave me alone” I shout as I finally make my way upstairs. Can’t have a moment of peace in the living room.  
Once I shut my door I take a minute to breath again. I’ve never had such difficulty breathing. Is there a spell to fix it? I collapse on my bed and try to make some sense of what happened today.  
Let me just get the facts straight cause it seems to a mess in my head.  
It’s just that I made a new friend right? Nothing too off the regular track? Just went for some ice cream and chatted…totally normal.  
Then why don’t I feel normal right now?  
What’s different?


End file.
